Fell From Heaven
by Vulcanos
Summary: After a Tsukuyomi mishap, Konan lands in the Soul Society, and immediately meets one who calls to her mind memories she thought to be long gone in Ichigo, to interesting results. Rated T so far for insinuation and romantic themes, might go M if it goes that far. IchigoxKonan. . ALERT: Due to the way this story is going, the x-rated content will be posted on Wattpad. Link soon.
1. Chapter 1

Konan, Pain and Obito stood atop the hill overlooking Konoha, ready to finally enact the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Obito began his process, and instinctively Pain stepped back. Konan took his hand, smiles lighting up both faces. All Konan heard next was Obito say,

"Whoops." And suddenly, she was hurtling through everything and nothing, glimpses of pasts and futures, worlds upon worlds flashed by her. Suddenly she was surrounded by light, and saw buildings approaching very quickly. She was falling, and fast. She created her wings barely in time, swooping up from the ground and coming down on a sidewalk on an empty street. Well, almost empty.

-Ichigo's View-

The orangette was wandering a street by himself, looking for something to do, or someone to hang out with. He heard a rumbling, then a flash of reddish purple light as the sky opened up, and something- no, _someone-_ falling from the gap in the sky which closed after it vomited out its human cargo. He looked on with concern, then surprise as she suddenly whooshed past him on wings that shed leafs of paper as she went by. He stared openmouthed and unabashed at the blue-haired beauty that had flown past him. Her hair kept up in a perfect bun, even after flight at ridiculous speeds. She wore a black robe adorned in red clouds with white lining. Her wings vanished in a rustle of paper as she turned to meet his gaze, hazel eyes flashing a glimpse of that same spark she had no doubt seen in his own. Both at once spoke after a tense, yet tender moment.

"Hi, my name is-" They both stopped.

-Konan's View-

She collected herself after landing, and turned around to meet the gaze of whoever was staring at her. She couldn't believe her eyes. The man before her looked almost exactly as Yahiko had, long ago. Maybe her eyes were simply telling her brain what she wanted to see, or maybe... this mysterious man she had met just moments ago was right here, right now for a reason. What this reason was, she was uncertain. Then she decided to speak. They both spoke, and paused. He gestured for her to speak first.

"I am Konan, second in command of the Akatsuki. And I must say, you are an intriguing one." The orangette returned the greeting.

"OK, cool. My name's Ichigo, and you definitely are intriguing too. It's not often people who look as good as you just fall out of the sky." She blushed involuntarily for just a moment before reining herself in. He spoke up after another awkward stare.

"You must be a bit shaken up after whatever happened, and the captains are going to want to know about it. I'll show you there, OK?" She nodded, and the stranger walked along with her object of memory to a place she could only assume was actually what he said it was. As the last of the glow from her descent faded into the cloudy autumn afternoon sky, she found herself fighting with herself to reach for Ichigo's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

It was sunset in the Soul Society, and the strawberry was concluding his grand tour to the waylaid lady who fell so beautifully earlier that day. He concluded, of course, with his place. Konan smirked.

"You know, if this is a ploy to get me into your place, it's not working." She said. "Not yet, anyway." she added, as a private afterthought as the orangette turned red in the face, embarrassed that he'd been caught.

"No, I-I.. that's not what I was-" He sighed, defeated. "OK, you got me. Guilty." He hung his head, and Konan could not help but giggle. The dejected puppy face Ichigo wore called back a memory from what felt like forever ago, when she, Yahiko and Nagato had been little and they both had been busted by her trying to sneak away. He looked up, more than a bit confused. "I can't wrap my head around you, Konan." She smiled, and closed the gap between them quickly.

"Can you settle for an arm?" Next thing she knew she was kissing him, but it wasn't Ichigo it was Pain and they were back in Konoha and ohmygod he's kissing back and suddenly she stepped back, stopping up the dam of memories that had overcome her like a rampant tidal wave. Both of them were breathing heavily, only a foot apart, but who Konan had seen was worlds away. How could she be sure that who she had meant to kiss wasn't worlds away too? Ichigo broke the silence.

"Konan, I... wow." She finally regained her composure, turning around with a sly little smirk and sprouting her wings. "Wait!" he cried. "Will I see you again?"

"In your dreams, I've no doubt. But maybe i'll stop by again sometime." she chuckled a little and flew away, to find herself a place to be alone, to rest, and collect her thoughts. She replayed the moments before, during and after she had kissed Ichigo, and couldn't answer that nagging question: Was Ichigo the one she really wanted to kiss? Or was he just a replacement for Pain?


	3. Chapter 3

Konan sat alone on the hill overlooking the Soul Society from afar after a night of (PG) fun with Ichigo and a few of his friends. She wasn't great at names, but Ichigo's never seemed to leave her mind. Her solitude was broken when she picked up on someone approaching. On instinct she whirled around, taking on the appearance of an avenging angel, Shikigami Dance ready to fire. She stayed her hand at a somewhat familiar face. A short...ish ravenette girl stood there, sword sheathed but a hand instinctively close to it. She remembered Ichigo saying something about this girl. Her name was-

"I'm Rukia. Ichigo's probably told you about me, and ive heard quite the buzz about you. What're you doing out here so late, all by yourself?" Konan replied coldly, as she'd been accustomed to doing.

"Trying to enjoy some time alone, clearly." Rukia smirked, causing her to falter.

"I know that look. I get it a lot myself when I'm thinking about Ichigo." Konan's pale face reddened, and she turned away. "Angry i'm right? Or is it ashamed? Well, you shouldn't be feeling either. I didn't mean anything by it." Konan clenched her fists, infuriated that this-this child was trying to tell her how to feel. Suddenly, that voice in her head she heard the first time she saw Ichigo spoke, albeit like a child.

"Nagato, we can't go around being angry at everyone for what's happened. I know it looks bad, but we'll find a way through this. I know it." she found herself mumbling it, the only part of her fragmented past aside from Yahiko himself (despite all that happened) that she wanted to keep. The memory came to a close when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rukia stood there, eyes downcast.

"I've been there too. It's so easy to hate everyone else for your own misfortune." Konan was stunned, her wings turning to paper, floating away on a soft westerly wind. Rukia spoke again. "I know what you see in Ichigo, cause I see it too. That sense that he just completes you, makes you feel right. but he doesn't see it in me. I think he sees it... in you. Look, I don't know where you came from, if you're going back or even can, but if you break his heart, i'll find you and kick your butt. Got it?" She didn't Konan time to answer, vanishing into the trees, out of sight. The Akatsuki angel was alone again with her thoughts, which were rolling like stormy waves in her mind. It took a night of solitary thinking, but she finally made her choice. She was going to tell Ichigo what she felt, whether he liked it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose on the Soul Society, serene and quiet for now. Konan decided she would go see if Ichigo was awake yet. She sprouted her wings and glided oh-so-casually to the street on which Ichigo was staying about fifteen minutes of flying later.

-On the hill overlooking Konoha-

"Tobi, what the hell have you done?" Pain's eyes became fixed dangerously on him. "Where did you send Konan?" Tobi struggled to speak, horribly embarrassed.

"I-I um... I don't-"Pain practically exploded at him.

"You don't what Tobi? You don't KNOW? You don't KNOW WHERE YOU SENT MY KONAN? Is that what you're saying?" He had a hand solidly wrapped around Tobi's throat, restraining but not choking. Despite the rage he felt, he knew that Tobi was the only one who could reunite them. "You will send me there. Now." Tobi nodded.

"I-I'll do my best, but theres no guarantee-"Pain squeezed, HARD. "OK. OK. I'll send you there, OK?" And in the blink of an eye, Pain was falling, falling through an impossibly dark tunnel-like place where grand worlds, terrifying ones and even ones he could not comprehend flew by at blazing speed. Suddenly there was a light; he could see a city below, unfamiliar and foreboding. Suddenly he felt rushing air around him, and the ground was rushing to meet him like a dog to their master. He was able to stabilize himself and landed hard, creating a small crater. He brushed himself off, ignoring the approaching running footsteps.

"Now, to find Konan."

-At Ichigo's-

Konan knocked on the door, hesitant at first, but then with more authority.

"Ichigo? Are you here? Hello, Ichi-" The door swung open to reveal Ichigo, yawning and rubbing his eyes-and he had no shirt on.

"Yeah, yeah, i'm-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw who was at the door. "Uh... Konan. It's pretty early." She stepped into the doorway, just barely not initiating contact with him. He jumped back a little, the shock and surprise not quite gone. He shut the door softly behind her as he stepped aside to allow her in. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't mind, but uh.." She giggled a little in spite of herself, a warm, yet spritely kind of noise that warmed ones heart while sending a pleasant tingle down the spine.

"I wanted to tell you something. Something pretty important. To me, anyway." She stammered, blushing a bit and hiding her face. "I.. I like you Ichigo. A lot." Ichigo didn't faint, shriek in surprise or do anything Konan had expected him to. Instead, he smiled a little, taking a step closer.

"You don't have to be nervous, Konan. I like you too." Her eyes lit up a bit, and she strode up to him and hugged him. It took her a moment to feel something poking at her. Ichigo was blushing like mad, and Konan looked up at him, a little blush of her own starting to show.

"That's not your sword, is it?" She asked meekly. He chuckled sheepishly.

"N-no, it's not." Konan felt a thrill stir up inside her. She actually was turning him on! She turned that giddiness inside to confidence, taking Ichigo by the shoulders and moving him up the stairs.

"Let's see what we can do with that, shall we?" She giggled as they guided each other to the bedroom.

-Elsewhere in the city-

Pain was talking with Rukia, who had encountered on his mission to find Konan.

"Where did you say she was?" He asked, his demeanor changed from his concern. Rukia sighed.

"I told you, she's headed to Ichigo's place. It's about a half mile northeast, in a different section of the city. Ya know, you and Ichigo kinda look alike. Once you get past the purple eyes and piercings, anyway." The name Ichigo wasn't familiar, but it didn't sound good to him. He set off at a run, determined to deter whatever this Ichigo could be trying to do to his precious Konan.


End file.
